


Суровые псы

by Bee4



Series: Псы пустыни [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустыня, мутанты, люди, оборотни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суровые псы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21166) by Creature13. 



\- Все чётко. Четыре ящика, турель и до фига …

\- Энергетика, - Крис забрал из пальцев Стайлза полупустую банку, поболтал, прислушиваясь к плеску, и глотнул. - Про энергетик мы не договаривались.

\- Бонус, - беззаботно ухмыльнулся Стайлз, потянул заклеенным носом, потер его и уже было направился к джипу, как Крис остановил, взяв за плечо. Тихо спросил:

\- Ты дунул что-ли?

Стайлз покосился, не поворачиваясь.

\- А чё, по нам не видно?

Финсток возбуждено пуча глаза, слишком громко рассказывал Дереку про «охренительный кабак, и вообще в этот форт надо бы почаще». Дерек скептически морщился.

\- С собой привез?

\- Обижаешь, Кэп. Я помню уговор.

\- Смотри мне.

Стайлз откозырял и ушел. У джипа его поймал Дерек, и они принялись беззастенчиво целоваться. Крис понаблюдал, как крепкие руки Дерека мнут не менее крепкую задницу, обтянутую пыльными военными штанами, покачал головой и отправился проверять патроны.

 

* * *

\- Вы задолбали, парни. У вас есть своя палатка.

Дерек , замерший на мгновение, снова демонстративно и медленно лизнул припухшую рану на переносице Стайлза. Пояснил, приподняв брови:

\- Гноится. Лечу.

Стайлз ухмылялся, вертя в пальцах пластырь. На щеках у него были ямочки, обветренный рот шелушился, а тени уже легли не только под глаза, но и в провалы висков. За эти месяцы он, кажется, еще больше высох. Крис вдруг подумал, какая у него должно быть горячая и сухая кожа, моргнул и предупредил:

\- Лечи. Только не на виду. Не у всех здесь широкие взгляды. – и, уже отходя, желчно добавил. - Хвала Господу, что это царапина, а не геморрой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, Кэп? А может волчара самый, что не есть спец по ге…

Веселый окрик оборвался, и Крису не хотелось задумываться, чем Дерек заткнул этот самый болтливый в отряде рот.

 

* * *

Тогда в Кондорском ущелье им бы пришлось туго. Под пронзительный свист песчаников, под градом колкого песка они отступали и отступали, и захлебнулся под грудой обрушившегося громадного червя один из пулеметов, и Крис орал команды, срывая голос, забывая, что все слышно и так. Микрофон рации лип к губам, вместе с песком и кровью, а потом откуда –то сзади забил М2. Короткими, трескучими очередями, и это была самая лучшая, самая правильная музыка, что Крис слышал в своей жизни.

Когда последний песчаник ушел под землю, он дал отмашку, и обернулся. Гомонили парни, дурачась, ликующе выли Дерек и Питер, а Крис рассматривал одиноко криво стоящий на камнях джип. Пацан, опустивший дуло пулемета, ухмылялся. А потом поднял руку и, приветствуя, козырнул от непокрытой головы.

Его звали Стайлз, и на вид ему было не больше двадцати. У него был потрепанный Вранглер, станковый пулемет, татуировки по уши, неистребимый запас слов. И как потом оказалось, золотые руки механика.

\- Проезжал мило, услышал шум, свернул, - сказал он, прихлебывая суп из миски и озираясь с любопытством. – А вы крутые. Охотники?

\- Вроде как, - скупо ответил Крис, разглядывая черную вязь его татуировок на жилистых крепких руках, груди и шее, где с каждым глотком дергался кадык.

\- Класс! Я с вами. Всегда хотел стать охотником, - бесцеремонно заявил Стайлз и полез вымакивать хлебом теплую жижу на дне миски. Это было нагло, но за лишний М2 и джип можно было многое простить.  
Многое, но не все.

\- Течет? – спросили сзади, когда несколькими днями спустя, Крис проверял уровень масла в своем Хаммере. Он разогнулся так резко, что едва не вмазался макушкой в поднятый капот. Ничего так не придает реакциям ускорение, как неожиданность. Особенно, если она заключается в теплых пальцах, ухвативших за пояс брюк. Ногти успели поцарапать крестец, пока он поворачивался.

\- Что?

\- Масло, спрашиваю. Течет?

Почему-то Крису показалось, что речь не о масле. Не только о нем. И глагол выбран намерено.

Пацан стоял, глядя какое-то время в глаза, а потом опустил взгляд, и Крис стиснул зубы. На него последний раз так смотрела шлюха в форте, на которую он так и не потратился. Оценивающе и двусмысленно.

\- Хочешь проверить?

Он не имел в виду ничего такого. Но вышло странно. В ответ Стайлз растянул бледный рот в ухмылку, отодвинул его бедром, залез под капот. С его голой спины в прилипших песчинках Крису явилось набитое латынью напутствие. «С Богом». И снова Крис испытал это странное ощущение двусмысленности. Грань между кощунством и святостью. Ему предстояло в этом разбираться раз за разом. Только он еще этого не знал.

\- На холодном движке смотрел?

\- А как иначе?

\- Э-э, чувак, да ты не в курсе?

Он повернулся. Крис смотрел ему в глаза, а видел почему-то кривящийся насмешливо и вызывающе рот. - Сперва надо разогреть, чуток, а вот уже потом…охладить. Хочешь, покажу?

Жар полуденной пустыни. Лживое марево оазиса, которого нет. Крису туго заложило уши, и в паху, который накрыла чужая ладонь стало тяжело. Это было мгновение, когда он понял что может утонуть. В этих гребанных насмешливых глазах. Хотя, может это у него просто давно не было баб.

\- Покажи, - сипло сказал он, отрывая его руку от своих штанов, и развернул мордой к капоту. – Двигатель вон там.

Этой же ночью юного механика трахал Дерек Хейл, один из оборотней его отряда, и слишком громкое в тишине пустыни «Да! Давай…Обоже, да!» не давало Крису спать. Но он почему-то не встал и не разогнал пинками сраных бесстыжих щенков. Только рявкнул, посоветовав быть тише.

Они послушались.

Это было почти год назад.

 

* * *

Патроны понадобились быстрее, чем они думали. Все четыре ящика.

Питер поймал «sos» слишком поздно, что бы в селении оставались живые. Кроме банды, которую накрыли на месте. Нет твари хуже человека. Нет человека хуже того, для кого закон не закон и мораль не мораль. Они убили их всех, но потеряли джип с той, новой турелью и дурацким М60, двоих парней, и руку Дерека Хейла. Питер, отрастив срезанный осколком кончик уха, ходил за бессознательным племянником как за младенцем.

\- Это никогда не кончится, да?

Крис повернул голову. Стайлз сидел рядом, сгорбившись, и бесцельно зарывал пальцы в остывающий песок. Он умел задавать вопросы, на которые никто не хотел отвечать.

\- Мой отец был шерифом. А мама верила, что придут военные, потом верила, что придут охотники, все исправят, и больше не надо будет запирать детей на ночь и бояться выйти поссать без ствола. Ее убил хрен, которому она вынесла напиться. А отец погиб, когда пришли регулярные войска. Он не хотел выдавать семьи оборотней, что жили среди нас. Нормальных волчар, которые никогда никому не делали зла. Тогда я понял, что все это хуйня. Что все эти мутанты, песчаные черви, ебанные воскресшие птеродонты, все это бред. Пока есть люди, это никогда не кончится. Никогда, блядь, не кончится. – Стайлз смотрел в огонь. Потом глухо добавил. – Питер сказал, что рука не отрастет.  
  
Крис молчал. Питер сказал ему то же самое, преувеличенно бодро уточнив, что слыхал о мастерах на севере, которые вшивают такую биомеханику, что и от настоящей лапы не отличишь. Лапы. Он так и сказал: «лапы». Не руки. Крис не стал переспрашивать. Пока не стал.

\- Мы все что-то теряем. Кто-то руку, кто-то родных, кто-то жизнь. - Огонь плясал, плевался искрами. - И вот это точно никогда не кончится. А все остальное…Почему нет?

\- Это была утешительная проповедь?

\- Считаешь, похоже?

Стайлз засмеялся. В его смехе не слышалось веселья, но все - таки это был смех. Хотя, может он просто разучился плакать.

\- Ладно, Кэп. Я понял. Не достаю. – Стайлз боднул его в плечо, совсем по-собачьи и, поднявшись, отряхнул брюки. – Схожу, проведаю любимого. Снов.

Провожая его взглядом, Крис подумал, что завидует. Сам он уже давно перестал задавать вопросы, когда все закончится и называть кого-то любимым. И помнить, как называли его.

 

* * *

\- Ты думал о том, когда все закончится?

Питер отвлекся от прослушивания радиочастот и подозрительно поднял взгляд.

\- Ты что, таки нашел мою дурь и обдолбился?

\- Откуда выводы?

\- А откуда философия в голосе?

\- Так, подумалось

Лагерь уже почти свернули, и они сидели в Хаммере. До своего вопроса Крис изучал карту. Север был совсем недалеко. А с ним и мастера-биомеханики. Теперь он смотрел, как Стайлз помогает бледному небритому Дереку с обмотанной бинтами культей, забраться в свой джип. Питер проследил его взгляд, и улыбнулся.

\- Забей, дружище, - легко сказал он. – Это уже не для нас. Мы с тобой – суровые псы войны, а о том, когда все закончится, пусть они думают. Их время.

\- Уверен? – Крису стало весело. Питер был такой Питер.

\- Уверен, - Питер сдвинул наушники и посерьезнел. - У ребят на юго-западе проблемы. Форт Лабс. Активность песчаников. Просят подкрепления.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Север. Биомеханики. Форт и черви. Они поняли друг друга без слов. Питер переключил частоту:

\- Эй, парни, шевелите-ка в темпе своими ленивыми жопами . Юго-запад. Снова блядские гусеницы. Выдвигаемся через пять минут. Приказ кэпа, - и добавил уже мимо микрофона, глядя на Криса. - За север. За будущее.

\- Это еще что?

\- Это наш новый девиз, - Питер глубокомысленно дернул бровями. – Только что придумал. Хватит воевать против. Будем воевать за. За север для моего племянника. За будущее для всех. Как тебе?

\- Отстой, - Крис засмеялся и передернул на пробу затвор пулемета. – Но мне нравится.


End file.
